In fracture operations performed on a formation or reservoir, a frac fluid is introduced into a wellbore penetrating the formation in order to break or fracture the formation, allowing an increased production of formation fluid from the formation. The hydrocarbons output from the wellbore depends on several parameters, such as a geometry of the fracture operation or equipment and a frac schedule. The geometry parameters include, for example, a spacing between wellbores, a location of a fracking stage, a spacing between fracking stages, stage length, etc. The frac schedule parameters can include a pump rate, a pump pressure, a proppant type, proppant mass, proppant concentration, etc. The hydrocarbons output from the formation can be maximized or increase by knowing how to set these parameters.